Vocaloid: A dreamer meets a singer
by Cool 'Snowman' Joe
Summary: I don't own any Vocaloid characters. I only own Joe. The only vocaloid characters I know are Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len. Please leave the other characters and what they look like in your reviews so I can add them later. Please enjoy and review so I can become a better writer!:D (I'll be using English lyrics for the songs.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was nighttime on the town of Tokyo when Japan's most famous singer, Hatsune Miku, was coming back home from a live performance. When she was about 20 minutes away, it started to rain. Thank goodness she brought her umbrella with her, but then she started hearing something. Something that sounded like singing.

"Megu Megu fire endless night!

Your feelings is a one-way ticket to paradise.

I'll hold you tight and never let go

Hey, let me feel it

Everything that's inside your heart

And don't you dare hold back…

*∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)FAIYAAAAA*

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

We'll keep on heating up until it turns to a FEVER!

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

What we're feeling [right now] is all real

An everlasting unremovable spell made just for (the very mysterious) you

I'LL GIVE ALL MY LOVE TO YOU "

Miku walked closer to see a teenage boy singing her signature song with a voice that almost perfectly matched Len's. She even saw him pull off her dance moves. Hatsune only smiled, impressed by the boy's performance and kept on listening, inching a bit closer.

"With a touch of a fingertip, we're flooded with REALITY

Our merging hearts go in-synch with the beat

Hey, Go take a good look

At what's inside my heart

And don't you dare look away…

*∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)FAIYAAAAA*

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

That's why I'll never ever going let go FOREVER!

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

You should believe that this is the real [you]

Overflowing with the power of miracles, be it morals or common sense

I'LL BREAK THEM ALL DOWN

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

This is surely the neverending PLEASURE!

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

Cast off everything, and take the plunge!

*∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)FAIYAAAAA*

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

We'll keep on heating up until it turns to a FEVER!

MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT!

What we're feeling [right now] is all real

An everlasting unremovable spell made just for (the very mysterious) you

I'LL GIVE ALL MY LOVE TO YOU

With all my feelings, will you love me too…? *∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)FAIYAAAAA*"

Miku finally spoke to the child. "Hey, that was the best performance I've seen by a fan. How long did it take you to accomplish that?" The boy spun around. "AH! Miku-sama! Uh, it took me about three years tops to perfect the dancing and five months max to get the lyrics down." He bowed in sorrow. "I'm sorry for trying to copy you! It's just that I want to be as famous as you and the other vocaloids." Miku giggled a little bit at his response. "It's okay; you don't have to be sorry. I actually like it when my fans try to dance like me." She looked up at the sky for a second. "Don't you have a place to live or something?" The teenager hesitated for a moment, but decided he couldn't lie to his favorite singer. He sighed and plainly said, "No, I don't." Hatsune only smiled once more and put her arm around him. "Why don't you come with me to the Vocaloid HQ then? I'm sure the others will be glad to have another singer on the team." "You mean it?" "Absolutely!" The two started walking together, arm-in-arm.


	2. Chapter 1: A new home

Chapter 1

Miku and the boy finally reached the Vocaloid headquarters, which was located deep in a forest area. Hatsune placed her hand on the metallic sliding door and it opened up. When they went in Miku remembered something. "Oh, I didn't get your name! What is your name?" ""My name's Joe, but some people call me Joe Fearnow-"evil."" "That's a cool nickname." "Thanks." Joe's stomach growled so loud, Hatsune could hear it as well. "I'll show you the way to the mess hall. Come on!" The cafeteria was located at the center of the base, which was kind of weird to Joe, but he went on with it. Miku led him to a wall at the north end and pointed to a tile that suck out from the rest. "Just place your hand on the panel right there." Joe touched the tile and it scanned his handprints, causing his food to come out of the wall! Eggs, grits, bacon and a chocolate doughnut at that. He could only smile as he thought aloud, "Food in a wall, eh? That just reminds me of Castlevania." Miku smiled to his comment as well. Castlevania was one of her favorite games to play in her spare time.

Joe followed her to a table with two other vocaloid singers, a boy and another girl. They both had blonde hair and had identical outfits. The boy spoke first. "Are you a new singer in the group? You know what they say, the more the merrier. I'm Len. Nice to meet you." The girl spoke next. "I'm Rin, his sister. Maybe when the two of you are done eating, Len could show you the way to your room." Joe was surprised. "Hold on, hold on; you guys are saying I can live here?" Miku answered, "If you don't have a home, where else would you go?" Joe's smile became wider. "I don't know how to thank you guys enough."

When Len and Joe finished their meals, Joe saw his room for the first time. A black bed with red covers, black and red striped carpet, four black walls and a red ceiling, a blue desk with a white notebook on top and a giant TV with all the game consoles from Sega and Nintendo with tons of games! For Joe, this was like a dream come true. Miku came into the room with Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night. She said to Joe, "I need help with this game. Could you help me please?" Joe was a huge gamer freak, so how could he say no? He took the game, popped it into the Super Nintendo and started the game. They played from 7-9:30 PM. Miku was fast asleep, but Joe was barely awake, so he carried Miku to his bed and set her down while Joe slept in the lounge chair in front of his desk. Joe knew that the vocaloid program wasn't all fun and games, so he decided the first thing he was going to do the next morning was audition for the team and get to his performance if he makes it. IF he makes it.


End file.
